


The Day Samuel Winchester Snapped; A Destiel Fic

by d3athth3kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Mild Language, OC Knows About Fanfiction, Other, Readers Read The Winchester Gospel, The Winchester Gospels, Tumblr Prompt, forced to deal with feelings, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: It had finally happened, Samuel Winchester had snapped. A Destiel fic.





	1. A Destiel Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

It had finally happened, Samuel Winchester had snapped. You were surprised it had taken so many years for him to break, especially with all the eye sex that was suspiciously placed.

You'd gotten back from a solo hunt in the next town over to find Castiel, former angel of the lord and Dean Winchester hunter extraordinaire, strapped to chairs in one of the bunker's spare bedrooms. Sam was bent over, hands resting on his knees and a serious expression plastered to his face, as you moved closer his words registered in your mind, "Now that I have your attention... We're going to talk about your FEELINGS for each other."

You managed not to attract their attention as you snuck down the hall, bag dropped to the floor near the base of the steps and shoes removed so you could sneak without the dull thud of your boots signaling the boys to your arrival. It was a scene that could be drool worthy for any Samstiel or Wincest fans, but this screamed Destiel, -yeah, you'd found the Supernatural books Chuck had written and the fanfiction that was generated from his novels.. needless to say you had a few select ships that you would NEVER share with the boys.-

As you crouched in a suspiciously shaded area in the hall you saw Dean share a glance with Cas, before they both turned back to Sam, "Guys, this has been going on for far to long, I mean I could cut the sexual tension with a knife and I'm sure Y/n has noticed it as well. You have to confront this before It's to late, before something irreversible happens and you don't have the chance." Sam pulls a hand to his broad chest, face so sincere you'd probably believe anything that slipped from those supple pink lips, "I need you to understand Dean, I won't see you different, your my big brother and I'll love you no matter who you care for. And Cas, I know you have strong feelings for Dean with that 'profound bond' and all, so you need to man up and confess your feelings, because Dean is so far in the closet he's reached Narnia." Cas' eyes sparkle with the knowledge of that reference, but the younger Winchester writes it off.

Sam takes a few steps closer, eyes connecting with each man in turn before standing at his full hight and wandering the room, "Now I'm going to lock the both of you in here till you've discussed your feeling's, when I'm satisfied, I'll remove the ward that that will be keeping you two in here. If I were you I wouldn't bother trying to escape because the ward can only be broken from the outside." He turns a fraction towards the two men before pulling a knife from his pocket and stepping behind Cas, he saws half way or so through the rope and heads for the door, "Because I can't risk you escaping, I've cut Cas' rope enough for him to break free when he's decided It's time." As Sam approaches the door he spots you crouched in the shadows and sends you a wink before turning to Dean and Cas, "I've stocked the closet and ensuite with anything the two of you might need during your alone time. Now have fun you two."

As he finishes his speech you stand and move to his side, peering into the room to see Dean and Cas mumbling curses while struggling against their binds, "Have fun guys!" you call as Sam shuts the door and activates the seal, he gives a cheeky grin as he turns to you, voice smooth as honey, "Hey baby, how would you like to pass the time while the two of them sort out there feelings?"

You blush slightly, still not used to his flirtatious nicknames but pull him into a kiss as a response, before dragging him down the hall you your room.


	2. Destiel Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After locking Dean and Cas in a room to confront their feelings, you stumble upon Destiel.

Many hours later, after your alone time with Sammy has left you sated and hungry you grab a quick shower then dress and head down the hall towards the kitchen, leaving your lover sprawled out on the bed, hair mussed and mind pleasantly quiet.

Your mind on the other hand, wonders back to the fanfiction and you can't help yourself but to stop at the room Sam had locked his brother and the former angel in. You stand stock still, fighting an internal war over boundaries and fan(girl/boy)ing. After what feels like ages and the war is over, your obsession having won over decency, you shake your head before stretching up to your full hight and peeking through the peep hole.

What your e/c eyes are met with causes a deep blush to flood your cheeks and blood to burst from your nose, a small squeak rips from your throat as your legs give out and you drop to the floor, all your Destiel fantasies quickly verified as Dean and Castiel lay sprawled across the bed, clothes strewn from wall to wall and nothing but a sheet to cover there manhood. Your mind flitters through possible scenarios, as darkness creeps into your vision and you fall into a Destiel inspired wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, kudoes and comments are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudoes are love <3


End file.
